Unexpected Adventures
by German-Girl85
Summary: It's a sequel to the Chronicles of Narnia. Pairing in the end : Peter/other caracter
1. Hi

Hi everybody! (.)

The story I'm going to "publish" here is a sequel to the Chronicles of Narnia; to find out about what is happening you have to read it because I really suck at summaries.

Reviews are definitely welcome - especially concerning grammar - since I'm German and therefore not an English native speaker.

As I don't have that much time at the moment it will mst likely take some time till I add new chapters.

Bye!

German-Girl85


	2. Chapter 1

Discalaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.

_Chapter 1: Just a fairy tale?_

Once upon a time there were two children: Digory and Polly. By chance and with the help of magical rings made by Digory's mad uncle Andrew both landed in a strange forest which was the connection between different worlds. Curiosity got the best of them and they jumped into one of the numerous little ponds; that one lead to the former Kingdom of Charn. Wandering through its mainly destroyed halls of stone they came across one in which many statue-like people sat on chairs an last in row was a beautiful woman. The only other things in this room were a bell and a hammer lying on a table made of stone. Digory - seduced by a spell cast on these items – stroke the bell and so woke the figure sitting on the last chair. Once she has been Queen of this world but having an evil character she has destroyed everything and everybody, therefore being the only "survivor" she cast a spell on herself to sleep till some fool awakes her. Since at that point of time the two children didn't know that, they brought her unfortunately firstly into their own world and afterwards into one which was called later on Narnia.

:

"You see friends," the Great King of Narnia said," that before the new, clean world I gave you is seven hours old, a force of evil has already entered it; waked and brought hither by this son of Adam. And as Adam's race has done the harm, Adam's race shall help to heal it. Draw near you two."

And Digory and Polly were sent to bring back a solver apple from a tree which grew in a garden surrounded by high hedges. With the help of a winged horse named Fledge they have had to travel north, cross an azure blue lake and then pass the golden gates of that certain garden which was especially Digory's task because he has been the culprit to wake the witch.

Out of that apple grew a great tree in Narnia which protected the land for many a year during the King's absence. From it Digory was allowed to take one fruit with him home to heal his mother from her illness. Afterwards he and Polly buried the leftovers in the garden behind their house in London and a beautiful tree grew from which in later days a special piece of furniture was made. But as every living creature the great, protective tree in Narnia died one day and that became the chance for the with witch called Jadis, who hid herself till that day, to overtake the rule in Narnia and establish a reign of ice and snow.

For over one hundred years there had been only winter - no spring or summer or autumn and no Christmas was celebrated - until one day four children, who have been sent by parents to the house of an old professor because of the upcoming threat of World War II, found their way into the King's land through a magical wardrobe. These children, two sons Of Adam called Peter and Edmund and two daughters of Eve called Susan and Lucy were chosen to defeat the White Witch and to rebuild a free Narnia after being crowned kings and queens by the Great King himself who stands above all the other monarchs of Narnia. After fifteen years in which they have undergone many adventures they returned (by accident) to their own world and got to know that there only a few seconds have passed while over a decade in Narnia.

:

Some time passed by until they were able to go back there called by a magical horn which has been one of the gifts Father Christmas has given them during their first and last stay. This time they helped Prince Caspian to regain the throne from his evil uncle Miraz who has taken it unlawfully. It should have been the last time in the lives of Peter and Susan to look at the Narnian countryside and roam its meadows and forests.

The prince - after his coronation King Caspian X. of Narnia - became a great adventurer and one of his journeys took him far away across the Lonely Isles in the eastern ocean near the shores of the Great King's own land. Three of his companions were Lucy, Edmund and Eustach, their cousin.

During the holidays Lucy and her brother had been at the house of their cousin's family and have accidentally been sucked into a picture in Lucy's guestroom by an unknown magical power.. The three children parted from Caspian near the coast of said land and were sent back to England by the Great King and neither Lucy nor Edmund have never seen these mysterious lands in their lifetimes again.

But Eustach was chosen to rescue Caspian's son Rilian later on with the help of one of his schoolmates: Jill. The prince himself has fallen under the spell of a witch after his mother had died due to a serpent (which has been in fact said witch) poisoning her during a journey. The sorceress had taken him with her to live below the old city of the giants in the North and planned to conquer Narnia. After some troubles while travelling the two children and their companion Puddlegum the Marshwiggle reached Underland and were brought before the witch. Because of the magic the prince had forgotten everything about his life before the witch had come but Eustach and Jill took the opportunity when it was near, freed him the sorceress' influence and brought him back to Cair Paravel, a castle which stands on a high cliff near the Eastern ocean and had been the residence of the Kings of Narnia since the very beginning and while watching the reunion of father and son Eustach and Jill were sent to the far away land of the Great King and afterwards to their own world through the same door they have come to Narnia at the beginning of their adventure.

:

Now there is one adventure left the children went through and this time it concerned almost everyone of the race of Adam and Eve who has entered the magical realm of Narnia at least once.

Almost everyone?

Yes, all except for Susan who believed now after growing up that all the events happening there were nothing but a dream which little children would have while playing or sleeping. In the past years she has wasted almost all her school time wanting to be the age she was now and would spend the rest of her life to stay that age.

And because of that circumstance, the 'Friends of Narnia' now consisted of only Peter, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, Jill Pole, Eustach Scrubb, Polly Plummer and Professor Digory Kirk (in whose house the children found the wardrobe).

Meanwhile Tirian, last King of Narnia, was captured by the followers of the treacherous ape Shift which wanted to overthrow the monarch and afterwards rule the country himself by means of dressing up his 'friend' Puzzle the donkey as the Great King (which worked because most Narnians have never seen the King before at that time). Without knowing how it happened, Eustach and Jill were taken to Narnia - while sitting in a train together with some friends and relatives on their way to a meeting with Peter and Edmund - an rescued Tirian. Together with Poggin the dwarf and a good number of animals - dogs, horses, wild boars etc. - which they have convinced of Shift's false play they fought on Tirian' side against the ape and his allies who were mainly Calormenes, till they were defeated and one by one was forced to go into the stable where at the beginning of these events puzzle had lived and now the evil Tash, the god of Calormen, was 'hiding'.

As Tirian went in he found himself not inside an ordinary stable but on a meadow with trees nearby which had the tastiest fruits he has ever eaten and in front of him were standing some people who were all dressed in rich clothes and who he never imagined to see (again):

Beside Jill and Eustach, King Peter the Magnificent, High King of all Kings and Queens of Narnia, Queen Lucy the Valiant and all the other 'Friends of Narnia' were standing. They sat down in the shadow of a great tree and talked about what had happened until the great King arrived. After greeting them he went to the stable door which could be seen in some distance and they all followed him.

He raised his head and shouted: "Now it is time!", then louder "Time!", then so loud that it could have shaken the stars, "TIME". The door flew open.

:

This has been the moment as it began.

On the high moorlands far away a great black shape could be seen; it rose up higher and higher an became the shape of a man, the hugest of all giants.

Then Jill and Eustach remembered how they had seen once long ago, in the deep caves of Underland, a great giant asleep and the had been told that his name was Father Time and that he would wake on the day the world would end. "Yes", said the Great King, though they had not spoken. "While he lay dreaming his name was Time. Now that he is awake he will have a new one."

The giant raised a horn to his mouth. Immediately When the sound could be heard the sky became full of shooting stars. At the beginning the King has sent them there and was calling them back now and it was silver rain. Once the sky was empty and the only light besides the moon was coming from standing behind them and the King so that it even lit up the slopes of the Northern Moors, Tirian and his newfound friends could see something moving there and enormous animals - like great dragons and featherless birds with wings like bat's wings - were crawing and sliding down into Narnia and disappearing into the woods. Afterwards thousands of all kinds of creatures - Talking Beasts, Dwarfs, Satyrs, Fauns and many more - came racing up the hill where the stable stood and the good-hearted among them like those which died helping Tirian before and which were alive again now were allowed to go with the Great King.

Now the Dragons and other evil creatures were alone and destroyed everything and time passed by as they themselves grew old, died and soon were only huge skeletons looking as if they had died thousands of years ago. After a long silence the friends could hear a murmur at first which turned into a rumble then a roar. A foaming wall of water was coming towards them from the eastern end of the world and took over the lands but never passed the threshold of the doorway. All was now level water from there they stood to where the water met the sky. And out there it began to grow light, the light of a dying sun as Digory and Polly had once seen in another world, the former Kingdom of Charn. The moon came up, quite in her wrong position, very close to the sun, and she also looked red.

Then the Great King said, "Now make an end." The giant threw his horn into the sea, stretched out one arm across the sky until his hand reached the sun and squeezed it in his hand as you would squeeze an orange. And instantly there was total darkness.

:

"Peter, High King of Narnia," said the King. "Shut the door." And Peter did what he was asked for.

This was how night fell on Narnia. But it was not the end of this adventure.

:

"Come further in! Come further up!" the Kind shouted over his shoulder and they all followed him to a beautiful garden in which a tree full of silver apples stood. And during the journey to this place the friends saw things they believed could not be true: on the shore of the Eastern Sea they could see Cair Paravel shining in the sun, far away the Great River which the Pevensie children had crossed on their way to meet the King before they battled the White Witch and even further away the Beaversdam, home of their old friends Mr and Mrs Beaver; in fact they all were crossing Narnia. When they reached their destination all their friends who died long ago awaited them and the Great King told them that everything they have seen on the way was the real Narnia.

And now at the end of this adventure the 'Friends of Narnia' feared that now the time had come to return to their own world and that the King would send them back.

"No fear of that," said he. "Have you not guessed?" Their hearts leapt, and a wild hope rose within them. "There was a real railway accident," said the King softly. "Your father and mother and all of you are - as you used to call it in the Shadowlands - dead. The term is over: the holidays have begun. The dream is ended: this is the morning."

:

Now there is only one question to answer left: was this really just a kind of fairy tale?

Maybe a myth or a legend?

Were all these adventures of the 'Friends of Narnia' only fictional, invented by an author sitting in his office at night in the dim light of a nearby standing lamp?

And what about the Great King who had the Power to revive the dead?

Everything just a bedtime-story?

No, Narnia had existed in real! Although it seems that Talking Beasts, Dragons, magic wardrobes and everything else are nothing more than the children of an author's mind, they are real. Narnia, however, is distinguished now but its good inhabitants and the good ones from the other countries of this world are alive.

But it is not the real end of Narnia, there will certainly be a new beginning even in the greatest of darkness when a new hope is rising.

All these former adventures of the 'Friends of Narnia' had only been the cover and the title page of the book: now at last they were beginning Chapter One of a great story which no one on earth has ever read before; a story which goes on and on and in which every chapter is better than the one before.


	3. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.

_Chapter 2: A new beginning_

Darkness. Everywhere totally darkness.

You could not even see your own hands, if you hold them directly in front of your face. This was an empty world with nothing in it, neither a moon, nor stars and it made no difference whether you kept your eyes open or shut. The only thing you could say for certain was that you was not floating in the air because under your feet you could feel something which was cool and flat and might have been grass or wood. And although there was no wind it was quite uncomfortable standing there in the dry and cold air in completely darkness surrounding you like a coat.

If you have carried a lamp with you and switched it on its light would have probably been swallowed up leaving you alone standing there in the black night like before.

But after some time something was happening at last in the darkness.

A voice had begun to sing which was very far away and you could hardly say from what direction it was coming because sometime it seemed to come from all directions at once and from time to time you could even think it was coming out of the earth beneath yourself.

There were no words and hardly even a tune but it was, beyond comparison, the most beautiful noise you would ever hear; so beautiful you could hardly stand it.

Then two wonders happened at the same moment.

:

One was the voice was suddenly joined by other voices; more than you could possibly count. The were in harmony with it, but far higher up the scale: cold, tingling, silver voices.

The second wonder was that the blackness overhead, all at once, was blazing with stars. They did not come out gently one by one but from one moment there had been nothing but darkness, next moment thousand points of light leapt out. There were single stars, constellations, and planets, brighter and bigger than in the world of the race of Adam and Eve and there were no clouds which could have covered them.

The new stars and the new voices began at exactly the same point of time and you could think it was the stars themselves which were singing, and that it was the deep First Voice which had made them appear and made them sing. This voice, the Voice on the earth was now louder and more triumphant; but the voices in the sky began to get fainter after singing loudly with it for some time.

And now something else was happening.

:

Far away, and down near the horizon, the sky began to turn grey and a light, very fresh, wind began to stir. The sky , in that one place, grew slowly and steadily paler and standing up dark against it you could see shapes of hills while all the time the Voice went on singing. Now the eastern sky changed its colour from white to pink and then from pink to gold.

The Voice rose and rose, till all the air was shaking with it and just as it swelled to the mightiest and most glorious sound it had yet produced, the sun arose; a really young sun and it seemed that it laughed for joy as it came up. As its beams shot across the land you could see for the first time what sort of place you was in: a valley through which a broad swift river wound its way, flowing eastwards towards the sun. Southward there were mountains, northward lower hills. But it was a valley of mere earth, rock and water; neither a tree nor a bush nor a blade of grass to be seen. But the earth was of many colours: they were fresh, hot and vivid and made you feel excited; until you saw the Singer himself, and then you forgot everything else.

:

It was a Lion.

Huge, shaggy, and bright, it stood about three hundred meters away facing the risen sun with its mouth wide open in song.

But now the song changed.

:

The Lion was pacing to and fro about that empty land and singing his new song which was softer and more lifting than the song by which he had called up the stars and the sun; a gentle , rippling music. And as he walked and sang, the valley grew green with grass which spread out from him as a pool and ran up the side of the little hills like a wave. In a few minutes it was creeping up the lower slopes of the distant mountains, making that young world every moment softer while the light wind could now be heard ruffling the grass.

Soon there were other things besides grass: The higher slopes grew dark with heather. And patches of rougher and more bristling green appeared in the valley which were little, spiky things that threw out dozens of arms and covered these arms with green and grew larger at the rate of about three centimetres every two seconds: Trees! They grew to full-grown beeches, oaks… whose branches swayed gently above their heads and they stood on cool, green grass, sprinkled with daisies and buttercups. A little way off, along the river bank, willows were growing and on the other side tangles of flowering currant, lilac, wild rose and rhododendron closed them in.

All this time the Lion's song, and his stately prowl, to and fro, backwards and forwards was going on and at each turn he came a little nearer.

When a line of dark firs sprang up on a ridge about one hundred metres away you would see that there was a connection between the music and the things that were happening, in this case the appearance of the firs was connected with a series of deep, prolonged notes which the Lion had sung a second before. Ana when he burst into a rapid series of lighter notes you would not be surprised to see prim roses suddenly appearing in every direction. You could say that all the things were coming "out of the Lion's head": when you listened to his song you heard the things he was making up and when you looked around you, you saw them.

After a few minutes the Lion was still singing but now the song had changed once more and it was more like a tune but also far wilder. It made you want to run, jump, climb and shout and made you want to rush at other people and either hug or fight them. But what the song would have done to you was nothing compared to what it was doing to the country like a stretch of grassy land bubbling like water in a pot.

In all directions it was swelling into humps which were if very different sizes, some no bigger than molehills, some as big as wheelbarrows, two the size of cottages and they all moved and swelled till they burst, and the crumbled earth poured out of them, and from each hump there came out an animal: moles, dogs, stags, frogs, panthers, leopards, showers of birds out of the tree, butterflies, bees, elephants and many more and you could hardly hear the song of the Lion because of all their noises.

Although you could no longer hear the Lion, you could see him. He was so big and bright that you could not take your eyes of him and the other animals did not appear to be afraid of him.

And now, for the first time, the Lion was quite silent. He was going to and fro among the animals and every now and then he would go up to two of them - always two at a time - and touch their noses with his and the pairs which he had touched, instantly left their own kinds and followed him. At last he stood still and all the creatures whom he had touched came and stood in a wide circle around him. The others whom he had not touched began to wander away and their noises faded into the distance while the chosen beasts which remained, were now utterly silent, all their eyes intently fixed upon the Lion. The cat-like ones gave an occasional twitch of the tail but otherwise all were still and for the first time that day there was complete silence, except for the noise of running water.

The Lion, whose eyes never blinked, stared at the animals as hard as if he was going to burn them up with his mere stare and then gradually a change came over them: the smaller ones - the rabbits, moles and such-like - grew a good deal larger while the very big ones - like the elephants - grew little smaller. Many animals sat up in their hind legs and most put their heads on one side as if they was trying very hard to understand.

The Lion opened his mouth, but no sound came from it; he was breathing out, a long, warm breath and it seemed to sway all the beasts as the wind swayed a line of trees. Far overhead from beyond the veil of blue sky which hid them the stars sang again; it was a swift flash like fire either from the sky or from the Lion himself and the deepest, wildest voice you would ever hear was saying:

"Narnia, Narnia, Narnia, awake. Love. Speak. Be walking trees. Be talking beasts. Be divine waters."

:

It was of course the Lion's voice. And out of the trees wild people stepped forth: gods Fauns and Satyrs and Dryads and Dwarfs. Out of the river rose the river god with his daughters. And all these and all the beasts and birds in their different voices, low or high or thick or clear, replied: "Hail Aslan. We hear and obey. We love. We speak. We know."

"Creatures, I give you yourselves," said the strong and happy voice of Aslan. "I give to you for ever this land of Narnia. I give you the woods, the fruits and the rivers. I give you the stars and I give you myself. The Dumb Beasts whom I have not chosen are yours also. Treat them gently and cherish them but do not back to their ways lest you cease to be Talking Beasts. For out of them you were taken and into them you can return. Do not so."

"No, Aslan, we won't, we won't," said everyone.

"And laugh and fear not; creatures. Now that you are no longer dumb and witless, you need not always be grave. For jokes as well as justice come in with speech," he paused a second before going on. "And a day will come when an evil enters this merry land I've created for you. But do not be cast down," said Aslan. Still speaking to the ones gathered around him. "Evil will come of that evil, but it is still a long way off, and I will to it that the worst falls upon myself and my kin."

One by one the Fauns, Satyrs, Dryads, Dwarfs and all the other creatures except the Talking Beasts took their leave and a few more words were spoken before it was time for the remaining to leave too but when the moment came the Lion said:

"Now go and search for a place you are pleased to live in and then you shall call it your home. But one thing has to be said before. Although I will always stand by your side, you won't see me all the time; there's much to be cared for and as you have already known in your hearts the very moment you awoke I' am not a tame lion and need the freedom to wander off. But I will leave somebody here in Narnia who shall be King and if you ever need help, go to him and he will be with you instead of me. The person I have chosen proved to be loyal, faithful, powerful, strict but also very mild in the past. Ask for his help at the great Castle of Cair Paravel at the Eastern Ocean."

And when does he come? Or is he already here?" one of the Nightingales enquired.

"Do not be hasty. He and his family will arrive soon enough at their residence and then you should be prepared to welcome them. And now it is time for you to leave."

With this last sentence Aslan ended and the beasts turned to leave; the Lion remained there watching them vanish into the woods.

:

"Is it finished?" a voice behind him asked.

Without even one single glance over his shoulder Aslan answered while nodding his head so that his mane swayed in the sunlight and the wind as if it would be fluid gold.

"Yes, it is. Everything is just as I thought about it should be."

"And no evil has entered this world yet. What will you do to make sure it stays that way, Aslan? There should not be such an end of this Narnia like of the one before," was the voice's remark.

"Do not believe I haven't already thought about that. I have found somebody appropriate to stay here who could handle all the problems occurring. He will be able to take responsibility of all the good-hearted creatures living here, was Aslan's answer.

"That means you have already chosen, haven't you?" But getting no answer back from the Lion the voice continued. "You can always count on me Aslan, do not forget about it and I hope you made the right decision."

Now the loud laughter of the Lion could be heard all over Narnia and while turning around to face his hearer he said chuckling: "I have not forgotten about it. But I'm surprised you thought I could have done it and also question my decisions, Peter?! Do you know who I have chosen? I do not think so because I have nit told anything to anybody yet. And now it is time for you and me to leave. Come Peter, King and friend of old."

For one short moment Peter was so puzzled by Aslan' answer that all he could do at first was staring at the Lion who walked slowly away before finally following him. Together they walked towards the entrance through which Peter came some time ago. It was a kind of door in the air surrounded by blinding white light; on the other side of it a beautiful garden could be seen and lots of all different kinds of creatures like dwarfs, fauns and unicorns walking around and chatting with each other.

Aslan and Peter went on and when they passed it, the door slowly closed until it was nothing but a tiny point of light vanishing into nothing.


End file.
